


Hot and Bothered

by seasidesunset



Series: Making it Work [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bondage, Fingerfucking, Handcuffs, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Play, Omega Castiel, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 19:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3581238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasidesunset/pseuds/seasidesunset
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into heat, Dean helps him through it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Bothered

Castiel woke up in a pool of sweat, to the sound of his phone ringing. He sends it to voicemail, and reaches down between his legs. His heat is two weeks early. Cas moans into the pillow as he pushes his fingers past the wet rim. He can't think about anything but sweet relief as he rolls his hips back against his digits. The phone rings again but Castiel chooses to ignore it in favor of grabbing his cock and pumping it as he moves inside himself. The phone resumes ringing, and Cas decides to take his hand away from his cock and unlocks it in a huff,

“What?!”

“Cas? I'm coming up right now babe, are you alright?”

Shit. Dean would've been waiting in the garage for him. Cas can't go to school like this; wet and wanton. He never goes during his heats, he doesn’t even think they’d allow him in. Hell, he couldn't see Dean like this. As much as he would want to spend the day riding his boyfriend’s knot, he knows he can’t. Cas whimpers at the thought of being knotted by Dean and pushes further onto his hand. He resents to think how he couldn't pull Dean away like that, nor risk himself.

Dean's never been with him during a heat. I wasn't as easy as a rut; while Castiel had a much higher sex drive, his fertility jumped from non-existent to extremely high. Castiel was planning on buying condoms or birth control medication, with the expectation that his heat would start two weeks from now. Having Dean in his presence would be a risk; Castiel wasn't sure how well he could control himself. He was sated enough for the moment, but he'd never been around an alpha when he was in heat.

“Hello Dean. I'm... I'm sick. I will be staying home,” Cas hopes his voice is convincing enough. He throws in a weak cough, but knows that Dean wouldn’t believe it.

“Cool, I'll stay and take care of you.”

“No!” Castiel tries to still his fingers as he gets closer to coming, “I'm fine. I'm contagious. Do not come.”

“Shut up, I'm almost here.”

“Stay away,” He tries through the heat to put authority into his tone.

“Not a chance,” he can practically hear Dean smiling. There's a heavy pause. Castiel swears under his breath, knowing that Dean knows. “Cas, you’re not sick.”

“I am.”

“I’m at your door. I can -fuck- I can smell you. You needy - oh god, Cas- needy little bitch in heat. Open the door. Now, omega.”

“No, Dean. Go, get to school,” Castiel can hear the doorknob rattling, but can’t let the alpha in, “We don’t have any condoms.”

“It doesn’t matter, angel-” “Yes it-” “I don’t have to knot you. You took care of me in my rut. It’s my turn, omega.”

“Dean,” Castiel whines in protest, curling his fingers inside himself, humping the mattress.

“I’ll lick you open, baby. Eat you out. I know how much you love that.” Castiel whimpers and bucks his hips at Dean’s words, “I’ll even let you suck on my knot if you need it. You’re such a good little slut for it, I’ll let you have all you want. Gonna take you and make you all mine, get every little filthy drop of slick off you. Finger that tight, wet hole until you scream my name. Gonna-” Castiel cuts him off with a rough groan as he comes on his bed.

“Unlock the door. You need me.”

It was unbearably true. He could never deny Dean. Castiel stumbles out the hallway to the door, all while Dean is raving filthy words into the phone, pounding against the door. He unlocks the door and Dean nearly rips it off it’s hinges and bites down on Cas’ bottom lip, drawing small pinpricks of blood. The thick scent of Dean’s arousal is like fresh air to the omega.

Dean pulls back and stares at him, Castiel stares back, needy. They reach separate conclusions at the same time.

“You’re naked.”

“You brought flowers.”

“I was-” “I just sorta-”

“You go first,” Castiel smiles, basking in the presence of his alpha. Merely being around him had a calming effect on Cas. Dean shoves his phone in his pocket and starts rubbing his free hand up and down Castiel’s arm.

“I was gonna give them to you in the car. I don’t know why I got them, just thought about you and wanted to...” Dean holds them out to Cas awkwardly, smiling.

Castiel beams. Ever since the first few awkward days after the rut and the mating, Dean was always getting him things out of the blue. Cas wouldn't have accepted larger gifts, and Dean was unlikely to give them. But the little things meant more. Flowers, candy (which had the habit to disappear from his room, magically into Gabriel's hands), odd little trinkets, and short notes and drawings.

Castiel tries his best to return the favor. He's learned that he is not good at giving gifts. He tries not to copy off Dean, in hopes of seeming sincere. He writes poetry, but it makes Dean blush and stammer through the rest of the day. Dean is polite enough when Castiel gives him stranger objects, like a small collection of found pieces of glass that reminded Cas of Dean's eyes. He's learned that Dean loves when he makes food. Not in some alpha masculinity 'serve me' way, but just because he likes food a lot. So Castiel tries to cook for him.

But Dean always managed to be the more excellent gift giver. Its more common of an alpha anyways, and Castiel has a guilty pleasure over courting mannerisms, especially by his near-mate.

"Alpha, that’s so sweet,” Castiel takes them and sets them on the counter, “We can put them in some water later.”

Cas takes Dean in his arms and kisses him, licking and sucking, enveloping himself in the rich scent of alpha, of his mate. Dean starts sucking on his neck, leaving little claiming bruises as he so loves to.

“I came already, Dean, I need some time to...”

“I know, I know. I was thinking,” he bites down, drawing a pleased noise from the omega, “Gabe has a lot of things lying around...”

Castiel smiles as Dean’s hand runs up his chest, “Betas don’t carry birth control. And as far as he’s concerned and pretending, there’s no one helping -ah- me through heats that needs them.”

“I wasn’t talking about condoms,” Dean licks at the mating claim on Castiel’s skin.

If Castiel could bring himself to push Dean away for a moment, he would, “I’m not using my brothers sex toys. That’s fucking-”

“Cas,” Dean nips at the bite mark to shut him up, “Handcuffs.”

Castiel whimpers and grips the alpha’s shirt. The very idea of being bound before Dean has slick dampening his thighs again. They’ve discussed their kinks with one another, another awkward but delicious part of their movement from friends to whatever they are now. Dating is the fairly accurate term for it, but that doesn’t stop Castiel from whining for his mate every time they fuck, nor Dean from ritually biting down on his mark. Outside of the bedroom, Castiel still can’t bring himself to solidify it, but they try not to bicker about it. Dean understands that he needs time.

Castiel licks and nips at the alpha’s jawline, encouraging him. Dean runs his hands up Cas’ bare thighs and nuzzles his neck. They roll their bodies against one another, silently grinding. Castiel feels the stirrings of another wave of heat. and Dean is more than happy to follow him through it.

“Nightstand closest to the door. Second drawer,” Castiel pulls away just enough, stuttering out the order to Dean, “I’ll be waiting. Be quick or I will start without you.”

Castiel sways back to the bedroom as Dean rushes to ransack Gabriel’s nightstand. Cas lays down, spreading his legs to allow the scent of his slick to fill the air, hoping to drive Dean wild. He holds his arms up against the headboard, waiting for Dean to come in.

Castiel grows too impatient too soon. He leaves one arm splayed upward, but reaches down the other to give a rough tug of his cock, letting out an exaggerated moan. He hears a gasp and clattering out from the other room. Cas smiles to himself and pushes his first finger, whimpering. Then a second, almost too fast, pumping them in and out of his wet hole.

Dean stumbles, almost running into the doorway, silver cuffs in hand. He pauses and watches as Castiel moans his name and curls the digits inside himself. Cas feels another wave of slick wet his hand, and nearly screams Dean’s name. Dean loves to tease and watch, and Castiel loves when he does it, but can only stand it for so long.

Dean takes a deep breath and walks over to the side of the bed, securing the up hand to the headboard, looping the cuffs to keep them both attached to it. He grabs Castiel’s other hand, pulling it away. Castiel groans as Dean takes the fingers into his mouth, sucking and tonguing at the taste of Cas’ slick. He chains the arms up together, tests it briefly, and then grins at Cas, before furrowing his brows,

“Shit, we need a safeword.”

Castiel tugs at the cuffs and tilts his pelvis up, humping into the air, “I need you to touch me now, Dean.”

“Cas, c’mon, if I-”

“You could bite my neck all over and knot me full and I wouldn’t fucking care as long as you were fucking touching me,” Castiel gives a lazy smile as his words draw out the strong, pungent alpha scent.

“Gabe,” Dean says decidedly.

“What?”

“That’s gonna be it, okay? Gabe. I know, you don’t need it,” Dean continues despite Castiel’s open legs and needy impatience, “Just in case. Humor me. Besides, I couldn’t think of anything less sexy than your brother.”

“Sure, yes, okay, Dean,” Castiel twists against the restraints, heat coming back with full force. His juices dampen the mattress and he begs, “Dean.”

Dean looks at him. Castiel slumps down against the bed and regrets the cuffs. He knows that look by now. Dean is going to be downright merciless. The alpha tugs at the hem of his shirt, as if testing Castiel’s reaction, before pulling it off slowly. Dean’s beautiful, blemished, perfect skin lays just out of reach. Castiel lets out a frustrated noise, heat clouding his mind. His hips roll up of their own accord, his hole wet and needing to be filled. Cas would gladly bite down and mate Dean if he would just touch Cas, just relieve his need right now.

Dean plays with the waistband of his pants, eyeing Castiel. The omega voices his thought, spreading his legs even wider and licking his lips. Dean freezes, looking absolutely lost, before grabbing the back of Castiel’s head, muttering cruel and hot into his ear,

“You don’t want that. You don’t wanna mate me, Cas,” Castiel pities the alpha, reassuring Cas as much as he was himself, his tone still erotic, but something wrong hidden behind it, “I know it’s just your heat. There was a ball gag in there, back in your brothers room. You wanna keep saying things like that? I could gag you up and whip you and make you beg for me. Or I could still show mercy on you.”

“It’s just my heat,” Castiel nods and moans, arching his back, trying to even brush his face against Dean’s, “Sorta like how it was just your rut.”

He watches the words register on Dean’s face. As they go, he didn’t know why he even said it. As if somehow those words would convince Dean to give in. Instead he looks hurt, angry, but mostly hurt. As if he’s trying to come to terms with what Castiel just said. Cas wants to apologize, but can’t even form it. Instead, he goes at another attempt to get the contact he needs to bad.

“Knot me.” Castiel undulates his body to encourage the silent alpha, “Fuck me, breed me-” “ _Castiel_ -” “Fill me up. Be a good alpha, show me how good you can take me. You always talk dirty about me all bred and fat with your pups. Make me like that. All yours. Knot me. Please, alpha.”

Dean shakes his head, a touch of amusement breaking through the mixed turmoil. He sheds his pants, and Castiel can’t feel anything but the slick between his legs, the hardness of his cock, and the need in his chest. Dean grabs at the base of his cock, trying to wane the large erection. Castiel watches in silence, not wanting to make another mistake, but needing to be knotted.

Dean migrates, settling between Castiel's legs. Cas whimpers out, and Dean runs a single finger up the line of his cock. Castiel squirms and bucks his hips. Dean laughs, "I'm not gonna knot you. You'd hate me for it. You're gonna hate yourself for how embarrassing you're acting," Castiel looks down in disbelief, and Dean smiles that wicked smile again, "You've been acting so naughty, Cas. I'm really gonna have to put you in your place. Understand."

"Alpha," is all the omega manages to croak out. Dean takes the cue and starts.

Dean runs his tongue along the omega's hole in a broad, slow swipe. Castiel shakes and mutters Dean's name, soft and sweet. Dean repeats the motion, dragging it across the slick and skin. He keeps going, licking up the slick with the full of his tongue, but not doing much more yet. Castiel whines and thrusts his body up, trying to get Dean to understand what he needed. Dean gives in for a moment, pushing his tongue a small bit past the rim, a whisper of a fraction of what Castiel needed. Dean ghosts his fingertip along Cas’ inner thighs, and hums against his flesh, smiling,

“You really are a horny bitch, aren’t you?” Dean presses a wet, shirt kiss to the base of Cas’ cock, “Love you so much like this. Gonna do so much baby, you have no idea.”

Castiel wants to ask, to hear Dean tell him how he’s going to tease him up him and fuck him so good and hard, knot him and come til he’s leaking and full of Dean’s seed. He wants Dean to detail how he’s gonna take him and breed him like the good omega mate he is. A strange look crosses Dean’s face again, but he resumes his ministrations.

He shifts from broad licks to a deeper, more intense method, licking and sucking like he was trying to make out with Castiel’s hole. The omega throws his head back and begs out a chant of “ _Knot me, breed me, fuck me, alpha, mate, please_ ” Cas’ arms shake and shoulders heave in tandem with the bobbing of his mate’s head. Dean grips the omega’s hips and tongues him harder, sucking, coaxing out slick, Cas breaks his babbling to let out a guttural scream. Castiel can feel his muscles beginning to tighten as his orgasm approaches, words spill out of his mouth and Dean sucks harder and harder. He’s so close, so unbelievably close.

And Dean pulls away.

Castiel stares at him with desperate disbelief, mouthing out the starts of pleads. Dean watches him buck his hips up wildly, searching for release. Tears of frustrations prick at Castiel’s eyes, beading down his face as Dean remains just out of touch, watching him need.

When Castiel has given up the fight, he slumps back down against his restraints, panting and letting out weak whimpers. Dean smiles with glistening teeth and grabs the omega’s ankle, rubbing with his thumb, nothing enough to let Castiel feel pleasure again, “Do you understand now?”

Dean pauses, and Castiel looks with a betrayed sense of confusion, Dean continues spitting out his words with mock-anger. It could be real anger; Cas doesn’t know or care, as long as he can come soon, “You were bad. You slept in late. Lied to me about being sick, kept talking when I told you to stop. You’ve been so naughty, Castiel. This is your punishment.”

“No, alpha,” Cas manages to get out, “Need it.”

“I know what you need. And you’re not getting it until I know you’re sorry.”

“Not now. Please. Heat.”

Dean takes moment, and then starts moving again. It’s not enough, but it sedates Castiel. The alpha plunges his head down, kissing the omega’s ankle. He rubs up and down Cas’ lower leg as he does so. It’s not enough to compensate for the orgasm he was robbed of, but it’s strangely fascinating how Dean moves. The alpha can do sinful things with his mouth that Castiel never dreamed of, and that includes making sucking on such an normal body part feel somehow downright erotic.

Dean continues, slowly, too slowly, up Cas’ leg. He tastes the skin, drawing it into his mouth to suck and nip at. Castiel calms himself from kicking out of reflex, as Dean strokes up and down his calf. He wants the alpha to move higher, but can’t bring himself to say it, only to be denied somehow.

Dean starts, finally, finally, moving to his upper leg. He strokes it for a while, almost a massage. Castiel whimpers, slanting his hips near the contact. The alpha ducks his head back down, nosing and licking at Cas’ thighs. Dean’s gentle lapping turns into sucking and nipping, and Castiel bites his lower lip and whimpers, excited. He keeps moving up, past where Castiel needs him so bad, dragging his lip across the man’s hipbone.

Dean pulls himself up to Cas’ face, grazing the omega’s erection and evoking a wet groan. The alpha kisses into it, quieting him. Castiel kisses back obediently, jerking against the chains. Dean grabs his hair and kisses him slowly, smiling and tugging gently at his hair.

“Perfect,” Dean mumbles into the omega’s neck, “My perfect omega. My Cas. My mate.”

Castiel lets out a small noise of pleasure and starts bucking his hips up against his alpha. Dean runs his free hand up the omega’s body, stopping right before his breasts. He looks at Castiel for approval, and the omega looks at him with awe and need, “Please.”

Dean bites his lower lip, pulling back enough to get a good look at Castiel. He braces himself up with one hand, and begins caressing and fondling his mate. Castiel know’s how much Dean loves his small omega breasts. He’s made Dean have to ask before touching them; he’s grown too sensitive and responsive to the alpha’s hungry touch.

“Jesus, Cas. Don’t ever try to keep me out when you’re in heat again. Look at you. Your pretty omega tits have gotten so nice and big,” Dean rolls his thumb around the nipple, cupping the breast and drawing yelps and moans out of his omega with every twist and rub, “My good little horny omega. All wet for me, nice fat tits for me to play with. All mine.”

"If-" Castiel gasps as Dean pinches a little harder, “When you breed me up, they’ll get so big for you. All yours, alpha. Knot me.”

Dean stares at him, mouth opening and closing, the rich scent of alpha pouring off in full force. He drops himself, holding Castiel by the hips. Dean kisses the side of the breast, sucking the soft pale skin into his mouth. He licks around the sweet, sensitive skin of the omega’s nipple, before closing his lips around it and biting down.

“Dean!”

“Don't act like you don’t need it,” Dean mutters, rubbing spit-slick fingers around the abused skin, “Good little bitch like you, gotta breed you up so good, pretty fucking omega bitch.”

Dean takes the other hand and guides it down swiftly, pushing the tips of his first two fingers past the omega’s glistening rim. Castiel goes wild, thrusting himself back against them, penetrating himself with Dean’s fingers. Dean growls and starts fucking into him, nipping and tonguing Cas’ nipples while he works the omega.

He feels his hand getting soaked in a fresh wave of slick, Castiel’s breath becoming more labored as he quickens his pace and bites down harder. The omega clenches down around him and throws his head back, “So, so close, Dean, I’m almost there, oh God, alpha, please.”

Dean takes that as his cue to pull away again to the foot end of the bed.

Castiel stares at him, shaking his head, “Dean Winchester!” he fucking bellows, “You can't. You can't. Alpha...”

“I told you. You're my bitch, Castiel. And naughty bitches like you-” He pauses to watch as Cas pumps his hips up, tears flowing hot and frustrated down his face, “Get punished.”

“This isn't fair.” Castiel spits out, Dean gives a huff of laughter, “You mated me, you should knot me. Be a good alpha, just like you wanna.”

Dean smiles and places his hands on Castiel’s hips, stilling them, but giving to room for erotic touch, “I’m being very good, Cas. If I knotted you now, you’d hate me for it. No matter how goddamn tempting you smell.”

“I hate you,” Cas’ voice is full of venom, “You’re a terrible mate for doing this. Won’t even breed me, won’t even let me come. I hate you Dean.”

Dean leans his head over against Cas’ trembling thigh, not too close, “You’re going to he so embarrassed once your heat is over, babe. I don’t think I’m allowed to let you live this down.”

Dean sighs, puffing out hot breath against the omega’s skin, turning to kiss it lightly. He takes a moment before running his hand up the omegas thigh, pushing a single finger into his abused hole. Castiel lets out a weak whine to protest, but Dean shushes him,

"It's alright Cas. I'm gonna let you come this time, I promise." He moves his digit it a small circle inside him, "You haven't earned it, but I'm gonna let you anyways."

Tension flows out of the omega, and Dean smiles. He keeps moving the finger, circling and stretching, Castiel relaxing against the binds, letting him. Dean slides in a second one, thrusting them in and out before scissoring Cas.

Castiel’s breath starts getting heavier again; hitching and making small noises. Dean moves to his knees, thick, hard cock between his legs. He starts working Castiel harder, and reaches up his other hand to stroke the omega’s shaft.

Dean adds a third, fucking them hard into Cas, who throws his head back and moans. He writhes, watching Dean the whole time. He bites down on his lip and feels himself tighten around Dean, orgasm approaching after long last.

Dean pulls his fingers out, still stroking him. He looks up, alarmed, feeling betrayed again. Dean gives his cock a slight squeeze and shakes his head,

“Don't worry, Cas. I'm not gonna stop, I just want to...” Dean stops, positioning himself between the omega's legs, taking his own cock in his free hand, “I won't knot you, I swear, I just want to feel you, okay baby?”

Castiel’s eyes widen, “Knot me, alpha.”

“Figured you’d say that,” Dean muses as he starts circling the head of his cock around Cas’ slick-covered hole, “But you're just a bitch in heat who needs a knot. The normal Cas doesn't want me to knock him up. So I’ll pull out.”

Dean guides himself in, pushing slowly, before finally clutching at Castiel’s hips with both hands and bottoming out in his wet channel. Cas instantly starts fucking himself back on Dean’s cock, but the alpha stills, eyes wide and mouth gaping.

“Oh, Cas.”

“Fuck me, fuck me alpha, need it.”

“Cas, fuck, I never thought it could feel like this.”

“ _Please_.”

Dean holds him tight and drives into him, fast and hard and relentless. The handcuffs rattle against the headboard as the bed shakes under the force. Castiel’s moans grow louder and louder, more desperate and closer.

Cas arches his back and comes, screaming Dean’s name. He comes over his own chest while slick flows hot out of him.

Dean grits his teeth, fucking harder and faster. He closes his eyes for just a moment, letting out a small shout before pulling himself away, sharp and fast. He pants and growls as he comes all over Castiel's cock and hole, covering him in the large amount. Dean regains his breath, something deeply hungry still glinting in his eyes. He rubs at his cock; knot grown large on the shaft.

Castiel watches, eagerly. He’s sucked Dean before, and they've given each other rushed handjobs. But Dean, like nearly all alphas, doesn't pop a knot unless they're fucking an omega. Dean continues to stare at Castiel with need, coming on him again. Cas loves the feeling of it, Dean marking him, claiming him, and in such a base, filthy way. He watches, still and silent, in awe, as the alpha keeps going, coming again and again, growling and rubbing at himself.

Finally, the knot begins to go down, and Dean stops, panting. He shakes his head before dipping it down to lick open and wet against the come covering his mate’s hole. Castiel whimpers, but stays still.

The alpha stops after a few moments, and all but rolls off the bed. He grabs the key from the nightstand and unlocks the handcuffs, taking Castiel’s arms and kissing them at the wrists before letting them drop down.

“Go, uh, go shower off Cas. I need to rest a bit.”

Castiel nods, still as blissed and tired out as the alpha. He gets up and moves obediently. Dean lays down on the bed, panting. Cas is nearly out the door when Dean rustles from behind him.

“Hey Cas?”

“Yes?”

“Love you.”

Castiel smiles. It’s become a tradition of theirs. Dean makes sure Castiel know it after every time they fuck, that he’s not just some wet, hot hole for him to use. But that he’s Cas and he’s Dean’s mate.

“I love you too, Dean.”

 

* * *

 

Castiel is utterly mortified. He sits and stares at the flowers, in the red vase he found for them, feeling a little guilty as he does. Dean laughs as he minds to the grilled cheeses he’s making the pair of them for lunch. “Oh, but Cas, are you sure I’m not a bad alpha? A terrible mate?”

“You are if you keep this up, ass,” Cas buries his head in his hands.

“You’re still in heat, you know. You sure you don’t want me to be good and breed you? I didn't know you felt like _that_ Cas.”

“Jesus Christ, Dean, I was in heat. You fucking mated me when you rutted. I’m allowed a little talk about pups, you do it all the time. And besides, it usually would have come back by now. I guess when you fucked me it...”

Dean freezes and looks at Cas with wide, scared eyes, “You don’t think that when I came...?”

“No, it’d be nearly impossible. Just getting knotted helped me I suppose,” Castiel shakes his head, smiling. Dean sighs with relief and nods, taking the sandwiches off the burner and onto some plates.

“Let’s talk to Gabe soon,” Castiel resolves as Dean places his food in front of him. Dean raises an eyebrow, still afraid of the beta. Castiel sighs, “If nothing else, I need to start using birth control. And anyways, if we’re going to be mated, he really has the right to know.”

Dean swallows the food in his mouth before coughing and staring, registering what the omega said, “Mated?”

Castiel smiles, “We’ll talk about it Dean.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, **DISCLAIMER**  
>  As a rule of thumb, you should not take sex advice from fanfiction. But nevertheless, I would like to clear up:
> 
>   1. BDSM, even lighter like this, is about being safe, sane, and consensual. None of these include someone who is in an altered state of mind.
>   2. Metal handcuffs chafe. Don't use them unless you know what you're doing
>   3. The pullout method _does not prevent pregnancy_
> 

> 
> Well, that's it on that front. Feedback and suggestions much appreciated; more to come from this series in the future!


End file.
